


Sleep

by Tah the Trickster (TahTheTrickster)



Series: My Hero. [13]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5338229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TahTheTrickster/pseuds/Tah%20the%20Trickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia still hasn't gotten used to sleeping with, essentially, a very large housecat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

When I woke in the middle of the night, I realized two things: one, that I couldn't move, and two, it was my Thane's fault.

I'd fallen asleep on my stomach, my arms folded beneath my head, with my bedroll laid out next to Dar'Zahyla's. At some point, she'd apparently shifted around, and had wound up sprawled out on top of my back. I tried to shift around to no avail. She was solid dead weight, even without her armor.

I huffed and twisted out from under her. She dropped to the ground with a soft thump, and stayed asleep. I sat up to look down at her, bewildered at her ability to stay asleep through all that.

As I watched, Dar'Zahyla stretched out mightily and then twisted her spine at an angle I'd've thought impossible, arching her back till her head nearly touched her hips, her limbs splayed out limply. I shook my head. I was sure I'd break something if I tried to mimic the pose she apparently found so comfortable. I gave her a brusque shove back onto her own bedroll, and to my surprise, that managed to rouse her.

"What?" she groaned, voice husky with sleep.

"You sleep like a housecat," I informed her, lying back down on my mat to try to get back to sleep.

" _What?_ "

"I woke up to you on top of me," I elaborated with a little snort. "I pushed you off but you didn't wake up."

She rolled onto her side to face me, a little smirk touching her lips. "Perhaps Khajiit was cold," she said. "You do tend to be more hot-blooded than Dar'Zahyla."

I scoffed and tugged her bedroll back towards mine. "Smartass." I yanked her over, turning her on her opposite side, and pressed her back against my front. Dar'Zahyla's ears flattened, a sure sign that she was mortified. "Try sleeping like a normal person for once," I suggested, tucking her head under my chin.

She grumbled softly in response to that, but as I suspected, she couldn't resist the bodily contact. She fell asleep only moments before I did.

 


End file.
